Golden Child
by PrincessErica1000
Summary: Nico had been having strange dreams about a girl ever since the storm started. Who is this girl? How does she know everything? Why is she so important? R&R *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I finally decided to write down this story after many years of thinking so I hope you like it! I don't own Percy Jackson! And the story starts...**

_She was running. Her hair danced with the cold wind as she tried to get away. Her amulet choked her as she ran to a blur of green. Tears ran down her cheek as she searched the ground frantically. "NO! I LEFT IT HERE!" She looked up to see a bright light that swallowed her..._  
_..._  
Nico Di'Angelo woke up in his cabin breathing heavily. He quickly sat up shaking his head. No, she isn't real, she's just your imagination.  
*Knock Knock* Nico jumped and looked at the window, it was Percy Jackson. He walked to the cabin door and opened it.  
"Hey dude, we need your help, another tree fell, this time it hit the stables."  
"Ok, whatever."  
"Well, don't you look happy!"  
"Well, I guess it's the weather." It had been raining for days. cold and windy for weeks, this was the 3rd time this week a tree fell on a building, and it was only monday!  
"Let me guess, you're still having those weird dreams?" Percy said. Nico bit his lip.  
"Yeah. It just fells so real, like I'm there watching the light capture her."  
"Maybe you should talk to Chiron before we leave for Olympus tomorrow."  
"Nah, I don't want to go, I'd rather stay here."  
"Ok then." Percy shrugged  
"THERE YOU ARE!" Annabeth yelled making the boys jump.  
"Wow Annabeth, maybe you should yell even louder!"  
"Funny," Annabeth said. Then she sighed," I don't know how we're going to do this anymore! Everything is tearing apart! This weather better fix up soon or else..."  
"No need to applause! Your muscle is here!"  
"Shut up Connor!"  
"Why? Are you jealous?"  
"Stop fighting! Your both strong!" Katie said to them. The boys grinned.  
"But I never said anything about being smart." Katie muttered, The boys frowned.  
"I think you guys can handle things without me, I gotta go."  
"But you didn't help at all! You just got here!" A girl from the Hermes cabin said  
"And now I'm leaving." Nico said walking towards the forest. He walked deep into the forest, he just needed to clear his mind. Who was this girl? What was she looking for? He was so deep in thought, he tripped over a tree root and fell onto what he thought was a wall of flowers and vines, but he went stright throught it! Nico stood back up in amazment. He walk forward to see an alter in the middle of the room. He walked up to it and read what it said:

_By the light of the full moon_  
_She will stand again and save us all_

Wow, Nico thought, that's strange. He scaned the area and stopped. Something caught his eye. A few feet away from the alter was a golden star. Nico ran to touch it, but as soon as he did the gold star started to glow. The glow was golden, but after a few seconds, it turned black. Nico could no longer see the star, he had passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading! I don't own Percy Jackson!**

Nico woke up. He checked his watch.  
"WAIT WHAT!" He yelled. He had been passed out for a whole day in the rain. He came at 12 am yesterday and now it was 8pm. He looked at the star, It had shrunk to about 2 inches and was black. What have I done! Nico picked it up and walked back to camp.

"- not sure Chiron! He walked into the forest yesterday then was gone!"  
"There he is." Chiron was talking to Percy and Annabeth.  
"Where have you been?" Annabeth asked.  
"It's a long story, but i found this." Nico showed them the black laughed and Annabeth raised her eyebrow, but Chiron gasped.  
"Is that- no. It can't be!"  
"What?" Annabeth asked.  
"Well I found it yesterday. When I found it, it was a big golden star, but when I touched it-"  
"Oh no!" Chiron ran (galloped) out and went to Rachel's room, everyone followed. He knocked and Rachel opened the door.  
"Hi! What's going on?" Rachel looked and spotted the star. Then the oracle kicked in.

_By the light of the full moon,She will raise once more_  
_By the dark of the sun,He will raise sore_  
_Brother and Sister united, the golden children_  
_The both will meet again,the god's bairn_  
_One will fall,Both will save all_

Rachel fell, Percy and Annab_e_th caught her. Chiron stood there in shock.  
"Hey Chiron! It's time to go to Olympus!" Travis yelled from the border of the camp. Chiron came back.  
"Ok. Everyone to the van please!"  
"I don't think I'd like to go, I need to dry off."  
"Ok then Nico, we'll see you later." Percy said walking away. Everyone had left and Nico was alone. Just the way he liked it. He took a shower and had dinner. He checked the time and it was 10 pm already._ I really should go to bed, but I don't want to get scared by that dream again..._ He decided to go for another walk. He walked for about an hour and a half hitting trees with his sword until decided to find the place again. He didn't know why but it felt...right, when he was there.20 minutes later, after searching forever, he had found it. He realized that is wasn't a wall at all, or a room. It was only a big bonsai tree that had so much room under it, you could walk in there. He walked to the alter and saw the same prophecy Rachel had said. He reread it trying to imagine it._ The god's barin?_ He thought to himself. He made a note to look up barin later. In the middle of the alter, was a placeholder the shape of a star. The full moon's light hit it perfectly, so Nico put the little black star in the placeholder. There was a flash and Nico was out once again.

_On Olympus..._

"Welcome demigods!" Zeus said after they had all bowed."It is the summer solstice yet again, and it has been a year since our end of the war." The floor shook on Olympus. The gods looked at each other in shock."  
"No, it can't be!" Hera said  
"It can't!" Artemis said  
"No! There are many complicating steps to awake her!" Apollo said. The gods bickered and yelled while the demigods stood there having no idea what was going on.  
"ENOUGH!" Zeus finally yelled. The gods were silent.  
"Chiron, how is this possible?" He asked.  
"A demigod, sir. He found it." The gods gasped.  
"We must go." Zeus said. Chiron lead the demigods out and back to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**  
**Nico: Why did you leave! What happens next!**  
**Me: Well, I'm sorry. I have a life besides writing.**  
**Nico:But which one is better**  
**Me:...writing**  
**Nico: HA!**  
**Me: Ok, I just won't do the disclamer and stop the story...**  
**Nico: NO!**  
**Me:Ok then, I don't own Percy Jackson. Now off with the story!**

**Nico's Pov:**

I woke up after about five minutes to a bright light. The moon was shining brightly at the center of the room. The tree was now only a wall of flowers. In the center was a girl. She had long wavy hair as dark as the night sky with a few silver highlights. She was dressed in a short white dress and a silver tiara. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She scaned the room in confusion, then spotted me.  
"Who are you?" The girl said to me.  
"Who are YOU?" I said.  
"I'm Erica."  
"Erica?"  
"Yes, now who are you?"  
"Nico, son of Hades. Are you a demigod?"  
"Maybe..." Erica said. She wasn't going to answer,anything was she...  
"So, Nico, can you lead me back to Camp Half-Blood?"  
"Sure." I said leading the way back to camp. We were both silent.  
"So, can you tell me about yourself?" I said breaking the silence.  
"I'm not sure if I can trust you." Erica said looking stright ahead. When we got back to camp I saw that everyone was back from camp. We walked to the big house to talk to Chiron.  
"Chiron?!" Erica said when she saw him. He turned around to see her and he almost fainted. Erica walked inside and fainted instead. I went to help her, but Chiron stood there in shock. He looked at me.  
"Is-is that- is that Erica?" Chiron studdered.  
"Yes, but who is she?" Chiron ignored me. I picked up Erica.  
"Bring her here, boy." Chiron lead me up the stairs to where the oracle used to stay. The room was cleaned up, Rachel stayed here until they finished her room. I set her down on the bed carefully.  
"I cannot tell you much about her," Chiron said,"But because you found her, I have no choice but to tell you what I know."  
Chiron walked down the stairs and sat down in his wheel chair, I sat on a chair next to the fireplace.  
"Erica, was like a daughter to me. She grew up here, along with her brother, but her brother had to leave soon after. She was never the same. She started getting visions about the future she was sure she would not live."  
"Wait, I don't understand. When was this?"  
Chiron sighed.  
"Over 70 years ago." My eyes widend  
"What?!"  
"She was born the same year you were. The last time I saw her she looked just the same, but it was the power of the amulet making her older. She was only a child."  
"How old is she now?"  
"Around your age."  
"13?"  
"Yes, but I don't know much about her, so you'll have to find out yourself. I'm putting you in charge of keeping her safe. She'll stay here for a while and later I'll put her in cabin. Good night Nico." Chiron walked away into a room so I walked back to my cabin and went to bed, thinking of Erica.

**Erica:...**  
**Nico:...**  
**Me: Well...no one knows what to say so...bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! It's me!**  
**Nico: Whatever, just say the disclaimer already.**  
**Me:Well, someone needs a happy meal.**  
**Erica: He only wants to see what happens next.**  
**Me:Shut up!**  
**Erica:I'm you! I can only shut up if you do!**  
**Me:True...**  
**Nico: GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!**  
**Me: Fine, I don't own PJO.**  
**Nico:THANK YOU!**  
**Me: Now on with the story!**

I woke up the next mourning with one thought:Erica. I walked to the big house remembering that I didn't have that dream again last night. When I got to the big house, Chiron was there sitting by himself.  
"Where's Mr.D?" I asked making Chiron jump.  
"He isn't here, he has to take care of things. You may go upstairs and check on Erica if you wish."  
I walked upstairs to hear screaming.

Erica's POV

I think I should tell you something about myself before you find out why I was screaming. There is reason I'm so precious. I'm the daughter of someone special. No, I'm not telling you who my parent is. You're not ready.

So here's my dream, I was running from someone. I can't really remember who but I know it was a boy my age. Whoever he was, I remember he did something horrible to someone I loved. I was crying at this betrayal. My amulet was flopping in the wind, but without...something, I couldn't fight back. My hiding spot was lighting up, it was...green? I'm not really sure. I was searching the the ground for the thing I lost but it was too late. I screamed...something, and the moon saved me. But unfortunately I couldn't go back. I stayed there for 70 years growing up slowly.  
I woke up in fear screaming. Then the boy, Nico ran in.  
"Why are you screaming?!" He said catching his breath.  
"I'm sorry, I had a bad dream." He came closer. Chiron trusted him,so I deiced to trust him too. He sat next to me on my bed.  
"What was it about?" He asked. He was really concerned, so I told him.  
"Really?" He said. Then I heard an echoey voice that sounded like Nico._"She had the same dream I had!"_ he said.

"You had that dream too!" I said. He jumped back.  
"I didn't say that out loud!"  
"Well, I heard it..."  
He thought for I second _"Maybe I should tell Chiron..."_  
_"NO!"_ I said making him jump again.  
_"How are you in my thoughts? Your lips didn't move!"_  
_"I'm not sure, but we're not telling Chiron about this!"_  
_"Why not?"_  
_"If we do, he'll tell my parents!"_ We were staring at each other without moving our lips.  
"Who are your parents?" He said talking out loud this time.  
"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone." I must trust him a lot to do this...  
"Ok."  
"Swear on the River of Styx."  
"I swear on the river of styx." Thunder boomed.  
"My parents...are all of the gods."

**Nico: REALLY!**  
**Erica: YOU LEFT US ON A CLIFF HANGER!**  
**Me: Calm down guys...gosh**  
**Nico: HOW CAN THAT BE! ALL OF TH-**  
**Me: Just wait for the next chapter little idiot...hmm, I like that nickname, from now on your little idiot!**  
**Erica: I like that! *Hi 5***  
**Nico:...I hate you**  
**Erica: Ok, this will probably get ugly, so bye!**  
**Me:You can't say 'So Bye' Only I can!**  
**Nico: But she is you!**  
**Me: Die you little-**  
**Erica: BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:Hiya! I'm ba-**  
**Nico:NO TIME TO TALK! CONTINUE THE STORY! HOW COULD ALL OF THEM-**  
**Me: Wow, some needs a happy-**  
**Nico:A HAPPY MEAL I KNOW!**  
**Me: *Smiles politely* Ok, but do you know what happens to little idots that mess with me?**  
**Erica:Oh boy, not again. *Starts to speak fast* She doesn't own Percy Jackson and it's characters alright?! On with the- wait-NO! PUT THAT DOWN AUTHOR!-story**

_Previously on__**- Nico: NOOOOOO! STOP THE STORY! NOT THAT!**_  
**Me:Fine...**  
**Erica:Now on with the-**  
**Me:NO! That's my thing! Now on with the story.**

****"Sure." Nico said. He didn't believe her one bit. He didn't think all the gods could have a child together.

"I am! I can prove it too!"  
"How?"  
"Watch." She walked down the stairs and opened the door to reveal the rainy day at camp. She muttered a few words in Latin and in a blink of an eye, it stopped raining. The sun came up and flowers grew as she slowly raised both her hands. Nico watched in amazement No one was around the big house, they were all having breakfast.  
"I can do anything because I have every gift you can have from a god." She walked over to the stables, Nico followed. She concentrated on the fallen tree, and the wind picked up carrying the tree back to it's stump. It mended together with vines tied so tight, nothing could knock in over. Nico had nothing to say.  
"So, what do you think now?"  
"I believe you." Nico said nodding."But how?"  
"I was an accident, the gods needed someone strong enough for war, so together they combined their powers and created a child. They sent the power to an unborn mortal child, but what they didn't know was they were twins. The power was separated and when they were born, the gods told the mortals, so when they found out, they gave both of them up. It was only suppose to be my brother."  
"Your brother? Where is he?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"So was it only the 12 main gods or-"  
"No, it was all the gods, but 1"  
"Who?"  
"Hades. At the time, he was with a mortal. What was her name again...um...Maria!"  
"OH MY GODS!" Someone yelled running over to where they were. The camp was rushing to where they stood.  
"The tree! It's-"  
"Yeah! It's a miracle! We came here and it was all fixed up!" Erica lied. As the camp talked to each other, Erica and Nico slipped away to continue the story.

**Me: So that's all for today, I have other things to do!**  
***Silence***  
**Me: If your wondering why no one is saying anything about the cliff hanger, it's because they're at the infirmary, remember, you don't want to mess with me. So bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:Hiy-**  
**Nico: How long have you left me to wait?!**  
**Me:Um I don't want to fight again, so I don't own PJO. On with the story!**

**Nico's POV**

So me and Erica slipped away from the crowd. I think you got that.

"So, do you have any idea where my brother would be?" Erica asked me.  
"How should I know?"  
"Well, you found me..."  
"Yes and he never should have." Erica and I turned around to see the gods.  
"Wha-"  
"Erica, why don't you tell this son of Hades why you were gone for so long." Artimis said to her.  
"But mother, I don't remember much."  
"Of course she wouldn't!" Athena said.  
"But why? Why don't I remember? Who was it that-"  
"We cannot tell you. You must find out from one who witnessed this." Apollo said  
"Do you remember anyone child?" Hera said. Erica thought for a second, then her face lit up.  
"Ryan, Manda, and Edmond?" Ericasaid remembering. The gods left in blast of fire leaving behind smoke.  
"Who?" I asked as she ran back to the big house.  
"Ryan and Manda were my best friends. Ryan stood for Rhydian and Manda or Mandy was for Amanda."  
"And that last person?" I said. Erica stopped.  
"Edmond, my brother." She ran into the big house but Chiron stopped her from going up.  
"Erica! I found you a cabin. You were to say at cabin 11, but due to greek fire burning up most of the beds, you are to stay at cabin 5 until we decied another cabin for you. For now, you are undemtermind. Nico will you please help Erica move her things." I nodded.  
Erica didn't have much, only her necklace and a photogragh she wouldn't show me. She ran upstairs to get them and we walked to the Ares cabin.  
"CLARISSE! DEAD BOY'S HERE!" Someone yelled when Nico knocked on the door. Clarisse walked to the door.  
"What do you want?" Clarisse asked  
"You have a new cabin mate." Nico said  
"Name?" She said so Erica.  
"Erica."  
"Last name?"  
"None of your business." Erica snapped. I was suprised at this snap back.  
"With Hemes cabin down, your holding Erica for undetermined."  
"Come on in." Clarisse grinned. Erica walked in and waved good bye to me as they shut the door.

Erica's POV.

I was going to have fun here. With these people thinking I'm not an Ares's kid, they'll think I have no musle.  
"So, Erica, let me show you your bed." She lead me to the back of the room where some Hermes kids where staying. I could feel in my mind there was a sharp object under the covers. I threw off the covers and picked up 5 thumb tacks. I handed them to Clarisse. She was suprised, but didn't say a thing.  
"Let me show you something newbie." Clarisse said pointing to the door. We walked out along with 2 other people. We walked to the bathroom and as soon as they tried to touch me, I hurt them bad. One tried to push me into the bathroom stall and I flipped them over. Defending her sister another tried to punch me, but I ducked and tripped her."  
"I wouldn't mess with me I said staring at them on the floor. I turned to Clarisse. She was tall and buff, I was short and skinny. She thought I had no chance against her, she was wrong. I don't remember what happened but Clarisse ran out crying.

**Me : ^_^**  
**Nico: :o**  
**Erica: O.o**  
**Me: What?**  
**Erica:...what.**  
**Me: We'll you're nice...SO BYE!**


	7. The Dead Renewed

**Erica: I'm sorry, The author can't be here right now she still sleeping.**  
**Zzzzzzzzzz Have to. Finish. Zzzzzzzzzzzzz story.**  
**Nico:Did she give this chapter a title?**  
**Erica: No duh!**  
**Nico: Funny.**  
**Erica:Ok no one owns Percy Jackson so one with the-**  
**Me: NO! MY LINE! Zzzzzz On with *yawn* the story Zzzzzzz**  
**Nico and Erica: Oh my gods...**

Erica walked back to her temporary cabin, everyone silent. They did not believe that a little girl could make Clarisse cry. As she walked in, the cabin stared. Clarisse and the other 2 girls went up to her and stared. Face to face the cabin was silent. Clarisse took a deep breath and pulled out her hand. Erica stared at the hand, thinking it was a trick, but she sensed no harm. She took her hand and they shook.  
"Alright, time for dinner." Clarisse said. Everyone left except for Clarisse and Erica.  
"You're brave. Scrawny and skinny, but brave. You remind me of a friend I once had." Clarisse walked away leaving Erica to wonder.

**Clarisse's POV**

Am I crazy? You better not be thinking it! But I like Erica, she is smart, strong, brave, she is just like Silena (Do not twist my words, she is not better than me). I went to have dinner but she never showed up. But I saw her afterwards, with Nico at the cabin, smiling, she'll be my 2nd Silena but I will take better care of her life. Even if we are not friends, siblings, or anything else I will treat her as if she was my late friend, Silena Beauregard.

**Nico's POV**

I was walking. No where in particular, just walking. I had nothing to do and I didn't feel like eating. Erica was what I thought of. She was just like Bianca. Her looks, her power, her story, the resemblance was amazing. I walked pass the Ares cabin and Erica was there sitting on the steps of the cabin staring at the stars. She looked cold and lonely so I walked over to her and sat down."

"Have you ever wondered about the stars?" She never took her eyes off the sky."Shining brightly above us with each other, not a single one alone?"  
I was silent.  
"Then you see that," Erica pointed to a star far off in the distance that was alone. It shined brighter than the others,"That star is different, a bit like me don't you think?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Alone, different, lost." she sighed  
"It may be different, but it shines brighter than the others, it's more beautiful then the other stars could ever compare to." I said knowing what she was meaning **(A/N A bit unlike the real Nico isn't it!)**

Erica smiled. I stood up and put my jacket around her.  
"But it won't be alone forever." I said walking away.  
Erica sat there watching me walk back to my cabin. She really is like Bianca, she makes me happy, but I know she won't leave me.

***At Camp Jupiter***

"Edmond, you can't leave!"  
"Sophie, I need to find my sister."  
"But your hurt!"  
"I'm only a little sore, I can still find her."  
"A little sore! You start screaming when you hit your knee!"  
"But I need help her understand, she won't remember what happened, she needs me."  
"Alright, but I'm coming too." Edmond nodded and they both headed to New York, to find Erica.

**Me: Ok! I'm awake!**  
**Zzzzzzzzzzz**  
**Me: Nico and Erica fell asleep...oh well! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:So...hi.**  
**Edmond and Sophie: Hi...**  
***silence***  
**Me:Well...I don't own PJO, so, um-**  
**Sophie: Wait! Aren't you going to tell us how we met?**  
**Me:No**  
**Edmond: Why not!**  
**Me:Because I don't know much about Camp Jupiter and I don't feel like it.**  
***10 minutes later***  
**Me: OK! I'LL TELL YOU! DON'T HURT ME!**  
**Edmond: Good.**  
**Me: On with the story!**

Sophie was walking around Temple hill alone. She had nothing to do, she may be Roman, but she didn't _feel_ Roman. She wasn't a warrior at all, only a few months ago was she sent to the wolf house, how on earth was she worthy? She didn't know, she was clumsy and that got her into the 4th Cohort. That one mistake, and they thought she knew what she was doing.  
She was supposedly a daughter of Mercury, which she had dreamed about. It was her first night at camp...

_"Your daughter is a part of this prophecy Mercury." _  
_"Yes, I know Apollo."_  
_"What do you plan on doing for her health."_  
_"There is one thing I can give her, her first, and last gift from me." Mercury pulled out a ring._  
_"But Mercury-"_  
_"It is all I can give, there is nothing else I can do." Sophie woke up the next mourning with the ring on her finger..._

Sophie was so deep in thought she tripped over a large stone. The second she hit the ground a green light came from the ring. Sophie gasped at this, she took the rings light and moved it around the walls What is this? she thought to herself. The green light hit the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus,turned blue, then turned off. A door reviled it self under it. Sophie walked to it and saw stairs, she walked down but tripped again and the light turned on. The green light hit an alter and Sophie passed out.

***10 minutes later***

Sophie woke up and checked the time.  
"Shoot! 12:10!" Sophie said. After she said that she heard a groan.  
"Hello?" She said scanning the area, then behind the alter she saw a boy around her age.  
"Help. Me." He looked like he was in pain, Sophie rushed over and helped him out.

***Present***

"Where are we now?" Sophie asked after walking around the country for days.  
"The edge of Nevada." Edmond said with a groan. His legs were healing, but the were shill weak.  
"I can't do this any longer!" Sophie said,"Is there something you can do to get us there faster?"  
Edmond thought for a second.  
"Yes, but it will only get us to Illinois."  
"I'll take that." Anything was good enough for her. Edmond gathered his energy, snapped his fingers and in a flash they were gone.  
"Thank the gods!" Sophie said. Then she turned around to see Edmond sleeping on the floor, he used up a lot of his energy. She had developed a crush on him, he was strong, caring, brave, everything she loved in a boy. She sat next to him and let him rest.  
Edmond wasn't all focused on helping his sister. He also wanted to get close to Sophie, she helped him a lot and she was stronger then she thought. They have faced many monsters in the very few days they've been traveling and she saved him more than he did her. He was starting to like Sophie, he couldn't let her suffer.

**Me: So that's it! Bye!**  
**Edmond: Wait-**  
**Me:BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me:LITTLE IDOOOOOOOOOT!**  
**Nico: WHAAAAAAAAT!**  
**Me:I'm to lazy, get me a soda?**  
**Nico: No**  
**Me:Fine you can die in the story then...**  
**Nico:Fine!**  
**Me:And do disclaimer?**  
**Nico:*sigh*Fine, she doesn't own PJO.**  
**Me:On with the story!**

It was a rainy mourning a Camp Half-Blood, and Erica was having the best day ever! First off, she was kicking everyone's behind ** (A/N:Kid's story, sorry)**!

They were treating her like a newbie, they made a huge mistake by doing that. She was trained better than most of the older campers here, plus she had all the powers all the kids here had so it wasn't hard, the cabin leaders were very impressed.  
"Hey,your good at sword fighting how long have you been here?" Asked one girl. She had long blonde hair and a grey streak in a ponytail, she had tan skin and was a few years older than her.  
"I've only been here a few days now." Erica said. The girl raised her eye brow.  
"Really? How about you go against me?" The girl said. Erica thought for second.  
"Ok." Erica had an idea, she had been watching this girl fight, she was good, she had to think of something, but what...  
They started fighting, Erica started out weak, the girl went easy. Erica had a plan, she knew the girl's fighting style already, she was fast, but a sword was not her weapon. Erica used defense at first, but slowly started to fight back. She ended up ducking then quickly taking her sword and tripping her with the blade against her chest. The girl was shocked with her speed.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"  
"Erica, yours?"  
"Annabeth." Erica helped her up.  
"Let me guess, daughter of Athena?"  
"How did you know?" Annabeth asked  
"Easy, your skill, your speed, your strategy, and you look like her a little too."  
"My strategy?"  
"Yeah, your mostly defense with a lot of offence, speed was your key."  
"How did yo-"  
"ANNABETH!" A boy called,"COME ON!"  
"COMING PERCY! JUST WAIT! I'm sorry, I have to go bye!"

**Annabeth's POV**

I ran to Percy who was up the hill and told him about the girl Erica.  
"She's around 13 and has only been here a few days, how is it that she can beat me, and figure my strategy!"  
"I don't know, she must be really talented, or did this before."  
"I don't think so...NICO!" I spotted Nico by the campfire and ran to him."  
"I've seen you with that girl Erica, can you tell you tell me something about her?"  
"Nico, It's ok, she's just mad she lost against a new girl." Percy said to him  
"Really?!",I gave him a glare,"Ha ha, er, I mean, really? That's bad. ERICA!"  
Erica was walking to her cabin when Nico called. He ran over and they started to talk.  
"Urg, 13 year olds.."I murmured

**Me: So, sorry I haven't updated for a long time but I was really busy.**  
**Erica: She worked so hard in school that she made the honor roll and-**  
**Nico:WHO CARES! I'VE WAITED LONGER THAT I SHOULD HAVE! YOU SHOULD DROP SCHOOL LIKE ME!**  
**Me: I can't, my parents would go to jail.**  
**Little Idiot: WELL- wait, DOES MY NAME SAY LITTLE IDIOT!?**  
**Me:Would you calm down if I bought you a Happy Meal?**  
**Little Idiot:...yes**  
**Me:Ok then, bye viewers(and sorry for the short chapter)!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me:Ok if you go on my profile there's a poll for wither or not I should-**  
**Little Idiot:-stop these-**  
**Erica: -Really weird-**  
**Me:-Authors notes in the-**  
**Edmond:-beginning-**  
**Sophie:-and end.**  
**Me: So vote and remember,I don't own Pjo.**  
**Sophie: So on with the-**  
**Me":-NO! MY LINE! On with the story**

Edmond was standing in New York city. Unlike most people who were quitely waiting for their friends, he was saving his. Sophie was in the hands of the minotar, he's scent must be getting stronger. He wasn't an idiot, he was a skilled fighter. It charged and he dodged, the minotar got dizy but it didn't give up.  
"HELP ME!"  
"OH NO THANKS SOPHIE I WAS ACCUALLY PLANNING ON BUYING BUGERS FROM MCHALES!"  
"NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR SACASUM!"  
Now let's see how the mortals saw this: A big bully beating up a kid while the girl is standing by. Old Granny Maddy was knitting out side when green water hit her(monster blood). She looked up to see only The boy and girl running away, and no bully in sight.  
They ran for miles until they hit the familiar forest."  
"There isn't anything here!"  
"I know where i'm going Sophie." They were silent for a while.  
"Your scent is getting stronger, we better get there soon." Sophie said breaking the silence.  
"No worries, we're here."

_**At Camp Half-Blood**_

"So you beat everyone?"  
"Never lost in my life." Erica said as she and Nico looked through her old scrap book she found.  
"Who's that?" Nico said pointing to a photo of her and a boy.  
"That was my best friend Matt, remember I told you about him?"  
"And them?" He pointed to a boy and a girl.  
"Amanda and Edmond my-"  
"Best friend and Brother."  
"Exactally." Erica put away the scrap book and sighed. Nico could tell that she missed every one of her old friends. He wanted to help her so badly, but there was nothing he could do. Erica suddenly stood up.  
"Did you hear that?" She said turning to the door.  
"I didn't hear anything." Nico said following her outside.  
"It's like a ringing...no a buzz...I can't tell." She walked to the enterance of the camp.

"-we're here." She heard, then everyone there fainted.

**Me: Well, I sure do love making people faint...oh well. Please vote! Bye!**  
**Little Idiot:But I didn't get to-**  
**Me:I SAID BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: So...I kinda i'm in a rush so I'll get this done quickly I don't own PJO so-**  
**Erica:ON WITH THE STORY!**  
**Me: ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRR! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT 1,000,000 TIMES ALREADY THAT'S MY LINE!**  
**Erica: But I wanted to say it before someone votes to take me off (._. )**  
**Me: Whatever, on with the story then.**

This is the story of the golden children and their journey to one's doom. It starts in the living room of Mr and Mrs Star, on April 18, 1906...

"Twins, Evangeline! A boy and a girl!" Edward Star screamed as the doctor walked out of the room.  
"Now what are we going to do Edward? We don't have enough for twins!" Evangeline started to get stressed over everything.  
"Calm down sweety, just breath-"  
***BOOM***  
The room started shaking and the house caved in. Luckily the couple got out, but screaming could be heard everywhere. Edward was glad they had woke up early, they would have died. He grabbed his wife and took him to an underground bunker he had built to protect his family if there was a war, but as he opened the door he heard loud voices.  
"THIS IS A DISASTER!"  
"Poseidon, no need for an earthquake."  
"Athena, he's just mad our plan is failing."  
"Quit bickering! They're here." Mr and walked in just as the rumbling stopped.  
"Who are you and what are you doing in here." Edward yelled at the strange people in the bunker.  
One man was about to do something, but was stopped by a woman.  
"Apollo, he doesn't know who we are, no need for any fighting."  
"Fine, but can we just avoid the telling though, like just show them a vision of what happened because I don't know another way to tell them what we did to their children."  
"What do you mean?!" Mr. Star yelled.  
"That's a great idea Hermes," Hera said ignoring what Edward said,"Go ahead Apollo."  
"Wha-" started but her and her husband blacked out and saw everything.  
_"I feel a war coming up!" Ares yelled to Athena as he walked into the god's library. "It must be really big because it feels like in a decade, maybe 2, and I have a feeling it has something to do with the big three or their children."_  
_"And what do you what me to do about it?" _  
_"It feels really bad, like a war with the gods. You're the smart one! What should we do!"_  
_Athena smiled when Ares called her the smart over him. "We tell Zeus and see what he says." They go to the throne room and tell the rest of the gods._  
_"Yeah, I feel it too," Apollo said,"much worse than you think, I can't tell right now what the war is about, but we need a very strong army to win."_  
_"I've had this plan for a while, but I wasn't sure if it was going to work, and I'd need help from all the gods."_  
_"What is it?"_  
_"We make a child that is so powerful, no one could defeat him. A child of all the gods."_  
_They all laughed._  
_"And how do you plan on doing that?"_  
_"We all, and I mean minor gods and Hades too, take a bit of our power and send it to an unborn child. When he is born, we train him to be a powerful leader and fighter. What do you say?"_  
_"It is worth a try." Apollo said, everyone agreed. All the gods gathered around and took a bit of power and placed it into a large ball of power._  
_"Are we ready?" Zeus said as the last god placed his into the ball._  
_"What about Hades?"_  
_"He is busy with his "lady friend" having another baby ."_  
_"I guess we have to send it now." They all nodded. Athena took the ball and went to a home with an unborn child. As Mr and slept, she placed the ball on the bump of 's stomach and walked away."_

They both woke up to see the gods staring at them.  
"So your...gods?"They nodded  
"Why us?"  
"We needed one child and we thought you would have only one child but now we know your having two."  
"So your going to take back the power?"  
"I'm sorry we can't, we just thought we'd tell you."  
"So when our children are born, your taking them?" said.  
"No, we are going to relocate you across the states then train the one one with the power."  
"And if the both do?"  
"We train them both, such power cannot be wasted."  
"Ok then, as long as you do not separate us." said.  
************  
**We will now take you a few months after the twins are born on June 23, 1907 in New York."**  
************  
was standing over the crib of his children playing together, remembering what will happen to them. His wife had died of a disease and he had made up his mind of what he wanted. Athena then appeared.  
"We are ready to take them to training."  
"I've made up my mind, of what I want. You can take my children and I will move back to California, I want them to be strong and powerful, I can't let me get in the way of that." He said never taking his eyes off of his children.  
"If that is what you want." Athena said leaving the room, but still watching.  
quickly said good bye to his children as he gave them his last gifts to them. He gave his dautgher Erica, named after her mother, a star shaped charm. And he gave his son Edmond, named after him, a sun shaped charm. Athena cried as the family said good bye, she had to do something. She made the charms the thing that makes them powerful, they could remember that it was their father's love that made them strong. She took the children and took them to Camp Half-Blood.  
********  
**7 years later**  
********  
"Haha!" Erica said as she played with brother by the water. She made a water snake to get him back for making it rain on only her.  
"Erica, this is nothing." Edmond said taking the sun rays evaporate the water snake.  
"Hey Erica! Edmond!" Someone yelled. The twins looked up to see their friends, Mandy and Ryan.  
"Let's go!" Edmond said.  
"Last one there is a rottin egg!" Erica said running as her brother chased her, laughing.

_"Should we get them miss?" A voice said in the forest watching the children._  
_"Just wait, he can handle this," Another voice said,"Our agent won't fail us, he has their trust."_

**Me:Okay so I hope you enjoyed the story!**  
**Little Idiot: So by-**  
**Me: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TEL YOU! MY! LINE!**  
**Little Idot: Ok...fine then**  
**Me: Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me:So now that you know how everything happened, lets go back to the story I was on.**  
**Little Idiot: But who was-**  
**Me: SHHHHHHHHHH! *whispers that no one else in the story read the last part so forget about it***  
**Little Idiot:*forgets* Can you just change my name back?**  
**Me: You can't hide the truth, sorry.**  
**Nico: Well it's not fair, I mean everyone else gets their real name!**  
**Me:*whispers to readers* He's so slow he didn't realize I changed his name back yet.**  
**Me: On with the story!**

Annabeth was walking to Half-Blood Hill to meet up with Thalia and the hunters. Artmis had told them to go to camp because she had to do something on Olympus.  
"-about 12 hours I think." Annabeth heard a hunter say. She saw everyone around something.  
"Thals?"  
"Annabeth!" They quickly hugged and turned toward the crowd. Annabeth saw Nico and Erica passed out on the ground with 2 others about their age. A hunter was crouched over one of strangers figuring out what happened.  
"I can't tell what happened to them for them to pass out, but they were out about 12 hours ago."  
"Thanks Phoebe," She turned to Annabeth, "What could Nico to have 3 others pass out? Do you know them?"  
"I only know Nico and Erica, she's the girl with the silver highlights. I've never seen the other 2 but we should still bring them to the infirmery." Annabeth said. Thalia noded.

***3 hours***

Everone woke up to find Chiron watching them all.  
"Erica?!" Erica looked up to see her brother.  
"Edmond!"  
"Ah, finally you're awake," Chrion walked over to them and told Nico to take Sophie to the Hermes cabin.  
"But isn't it still burnt?  
"No, it is fixed now, she is determined." Nico nodded then went to show Sophie to the cabin.  
"Chiron, what happened?" Erica asked.  
"When Edmond came, your powers mixed and gave a big blast which made you and everyone around you fall. You should be alright now, good thing the hunters found you." Chiron walked out of the room so they could talk.  
"Edmond, what happened to you after I-"  
"Dissapered? I did too."  
"What happened that night?" Erica asked,"The night I- we dissapered?"  
"I don't remember, all I remember is you, me, Amanda, and Ryan, being together after I got back from Camp Jupiter to see all of you. Afterwards is a blur."  
"All I remember was running from something and feeling hurt and betrayal. I also remember trying to find the charm father gave us so I could fight back. And then...IT HAD IT! I remember! The thing that was chasing me had it and I took the power to save me and all the thing had was a star that had nothing!"  
"I still don't remember anything but flying back to Camp Jupiter and dissapering...  
"We have to figure out what's going on."

**Me: So that's all I got...bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hai! I don't own PJO so-**  
**Nico: What? No me?**  
**Me: ON WITH THE STORY! OH MY GODS DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS!**  
**Nico: Someone needs a hap-**  
**Me:I SAID ON WITH STORY!**

Erica and Edmond quickly grabbed there things, they decided to go to find out what happened that night. As they headed out, Nico and Sophie spotted them.  
"Where are you guys going?! We just got here!"  
"And you're going to stay, me and my sister are going to find out what happened the night we disappeared."  
"No," Nico said, "If your going, I'm going."  
"And I'm going too." Sophie said. The twins had no time to argue. They let them quickly grab their things and get going.  
"So where did you plan on heading first?"  
"To visit some old friends of ours, you won't happen to know Amanda Jones would you?"  
"Uh, I have a great-grandmother named Amanda Jones, she died a few years ago."  
"Amanda..." Edmond stopped in his tracks. Even Erica knew Edmond loved her more than just a friend. Erica had a sad face, Mandy was one her best friends.  
"But, she had a friend who came to the funeral named Ryan who looked suspicious...my grandma never talked about him and my dad never knew him either but he was my age."  
The twins raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" Erica said.  
"Ryan was one of our friends, like 100 years ago (A.N. Remember with I said in one of the first chapters when Nico was talking to Chiron about how old Erica was? I want to change it to over 100 years now.). I don't think It could be the same guy, could it?"  
"I don't know."  
"OW! WATCH WHERE YOU PUT THAT ARROW!"  
"SHH!"  
Everyone stopped. They hadn't said a word. Edmond used the air to locate the sound and bring it to them. The 4 looked up to see Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Thalia riding in the wind 7 feet above them, Thalia shaking in fear.  
"What are you doing here?!" Sophie said in shock.  
"I was going to ask the same question, why are you all away from camp! Chiron freaked!" Thalia snapped.  
"It's none of your business, but we have to keep going." The 4 kept walking.  
"Come on you have to come back!"  
"Chiron will kill us if something happened, he said you guys can't get hurt."  
"Well, Chiron said to keep you safe, so if we can't stop you we're coming too."  
The 4 stared at each other and nodded.  
"So where were you planning to go?" Clarisse asked.  
"We're going to Seattle." Sophie said, she figured they wanted to see Ryan.  
"Seattle?! That'll take forever! Why did Rhydian(Ryan) move so far!" Erica said.  
"Who?" Annabeth asked curiously.  
"An old friend of theirs." Nico answered.  
"Well, if it's so long why don't we transport?" Edmond said making Erica stop.  
"I forgot about that! After last time, I tried to forget..."  
"Last time?" Percy asked.  
"Even if we did though, we could never make the angle up, we'd land in California then have to walk until we can use our powers again."  
"Whatever it is, I think it's worth a shot."  
"Well, when Hades finally got to us, he gave usa gift, but because we weren't his children, we got air travel rather than shadow travel."  
"But wouldn't you need an animal? Shadow traveling needs a hellhound-"  
"And air traveling needs a bird." Edmond said before making a super loud a few moments, nothing happened.  
"Edmond, it's been so many years since-"  
"AKKKK!" A loud screech was heard and they all saw an eagle fly down from the sky."  
"So, who wants to fly?" Edmond said.

**So that's it for now! Ok so, because I love Percy Jackson, House of Anubis, and One Direction, I was thinking of writing a story for all of them with Erica in it, but I was reminded that I couldn't write about One Direction because they are real people so that's a bummer. I've only planned 2 Percy Jackson Stories so far with Erica and one House of Anubis. So Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nico:Hi! I just- HEY! MY NAME IS BACK!**  
**Erica: *Hits head on wall***  
**Me: As this idiot was about to say, thanks for putting up for this really weird story that I don't exactly have a plan for...I just write and go. Please review!**  
**Nico:So...I hope flying goes well.**  
**Erica: Well let's see...*grin evil like* Rick owns PJO so-**  
**Me:ON WITH THE STORY!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *breaths* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH-"  
"Oh my gosh Nico you big baby, shut up!" Erica said enjoying her ride. Her, Nico, Edmond, Sophie, and Clarrise were on the huge eagle. They were going about 400 miles an hours and everyone but the twins were horrified. Nico was fine with the speed, but not happy with the fact he had a good chance of Zeus hitting him with lightning bolt.  
"What's wrong with you Gory? Your going way to slow!" Everyone looked at him in horror.  
"Well, he has been in a cave for 100 years, he hasn't practiced in a while." Erica said stroking her pet. Underneath, Percy and Annabeth were riding on something Erica taught Percy, wave riding on hippocampus. Because Edmond had only 2 hippocampi,Will and Franny, only the love birds were down there. Erica taught Percy to make a wave out of the underground water.  
*A few minutes ago*  
"Try to do what I call "pulling the water". Do you feel the water?" Erica asked him touching the ground.  
"No..." Percy frowned. He didn't feel anything but the soil."Are you sure there's water down there?"  
"Percy, think about it. Where do you think the water goes when it ra-"  
"I know, I know," Percy said,"I just don't feel water."  
"You have to think Percy. Ok...um let's see. How can I help you practice thinking...oh! Ok, so, everything living needs water. You can control just about everything with water, if you can handle it. See this flower? You can draw water from it, but you have to be careful when you use it, satyrs get mad." Erica giggled. "Try it"  
Percy started to think and the more he thought, the more he could feel the water. He started to pull the water out and the flower started to wilt. Erica smiled and pulled the water from Percy.  
"I get it now!"  
"I think underground water pulling is a bit advanced, but if you practice pulling water from something it'll help. You can use a sponge when we get back. But for now, I can get the water." Erica touched the ground and stood up as tons of water came up from the ground.  
"Now just ride it like a wave and you won't have to fly."  
"Can we ride on something?" Annabeth said, she wasn't really in the mood to get soaked.  
"Hey Edmond?!" Erica called,"Do you think you could get your hippocampi?"  
"Sure." Edmond said as 2 hippocampi cam out of the water.  
"Whoa how- never mind " Percy decided it's probably a better idea not to ask the twins questions, they never answer.  
"Ok! Gory's ready! Let's go!"  
*Present*  
"I WANT TO GET OFF!" Clarrise finally yelled.  
"We're here relax." Sophie said. They could all see the tip of the Space Needle.  
"Hey smart ones!" Annabeth yelled up to them."Where do you plan on going when we get there?"  
"To Ryan's house." Edmond said.  
* Secret location*  
"They're coming, you know that right."  
"I knew you shouldn't have gone to that funereal, It put us in danger."  
"She was an old friend, and we did kill her, it was the least I could do."  
"I can't believe this is finally happening, we can win this."  
"The golden twins are going to be ours." Ryan said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ooh that last chapter was very suspenseful huh? Nico would be mad but he's in Seattle with everyone else :P So I don't own Percy Jackson so on with the story!**

"So how do we find him?" Erica said as they landed near a farm. The twins seemed to be drawn to it.  
"We can look around or-"  
"Prince Edmond and Princess Erica! You are here!" An old man said coming out from the farm.  
"Or that could happen." Edmond said as he got off the eagle  
"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.  
"Prince? Princess?" Clarrise was confused.  
"I'm a friend, come with me."He said walking to the house. Everyone but Erica, Sophie, and Annabeth started to follow.  
"Aren't you coming girls?" Percy asked. Him and Nico noticed them not moving.  
"I don't trust him."  
"I don't either, I'm not as gullible as them."  
"It doesn't make sense." Erica said, he looked suspicious.  
"We should a least see who he is." Nico said. They all went through the door.  
The house was was nothing like the outside. Silver stairs, a diamond chandelier, and a golden floor. The rest of the furniture was as fancy and looked expensive.  
"The house belongs to my daughter. Make yourself at home while I get her." The man walked away.  
"Who was that guy?" Clarrise said.  
"Well, he knows a lot..." Edmond said taking a seat.  
"I've been waiting to ask you for a long time but, who are you really? Why did he call you a prince? What did you mean earlier by Gory 100 years ago?"  
"You never told you friends, huh?" They all turned to see a woman in a fancy red dress and high heels. Her make-up was heavy and she had expensive jewelry. She looked very familiar to Erica  
"What do you mean?" Edmond said.  
"Do you even know? About your destiny?"  
"Destiny?"Erica said looking at her brother.  
"Come with me." She said leading them to a dark room with a light in the middle of the room. It had books everywhere.  
"How were you awakened?"  
"Awakened?"  
"Well, you were saved from death by sleep,how did you wake up?"  
"I found Erica during the winter solstice when I put some black star on an alter. I passed out and she was there when I woke up."  
"And the moon?"  
"It was a full moon..." Nico didn't see the point in the question.  
"Um, I found Edmond behind an alter when I woke up from passing out. I found a passage under the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus."  
"The sun?"  
"Um...why?"  
"Just tell me."  
"I don't know, I was in a temple."  
The lady bit her lip.  
"What day?"  
"Like...I week ago."  
She jumped in excitement.  
"Why?"  
"There was a prophecy! 100 years ago of the the golden children, I always knew it was the prince and princess!" She pulled a golden book from the shelve and started reading.  
"By the light of the full moon,She will stand on floor  
By the dark of the sun,He will raise once more  
Brother and Sister united, the golden children  
The both will meet again,the god's bairn  
One will fall,Both will save all"  
"That's the same prophecy Rachel said!" Annabeth remembered.  
"Rachel?"  
"Our Oracle." Nico explained.  
"One will fall?" Erica said horrified.  
"One of you two will die, yes."  
"That...can't happen!"  
"What would happen to the the other if one of us dies?" Erica said, she knew that their powers were split.  
"I'm not sure, but if you think about it,if you both split and share power than-"  
"NO!" Edmond said slamming his hands on the table and walking out. Sophie went to clam him down. Percy, Annabeth, and Clarrise was starting to get it. Nico couldn't believe a word.  
"So you're saying we might both...die?"  
"It's a possibility, but not for sure."  
"Who are you?" Erica said as the lady put away the book. She couldn't figure out exactly who she was.  
"I am Maddy."  
"Maddy..." Erica her eyes lid up when she realized why she looked familiar  
"Remember me yet?"  
"MADISON!" Erica yelled running to her and hugging her.  
"But you look..."  
"Young."  
"I'm sorry, but who are you to Erica?" Percy asked.  
"I was her friend Ryan's sister." Maddy said right before Edmond and Sophie walked in.  
"Madison?" Her couldn't believe what her heard. "Who are you...young?"  
"That's the thing. A few years after you disappeared Ryan gave me an elixir of life. I grew, but very slowly, so did Rhydian and my step-father."  
"Step-Father?"  
"Our father was a Poseidon and my mother got remarried."  
"What happened to Ryan? And your mother?"  
"I was getting to that. Rhydian had something against our mother since we when to camp. He joined a club when we got there and vowed to get revenge. He agreed to become friends with the both of you to get you on their side to make them immortal. In the state we're in we grow slowly, and they want to live forever. I found out and the only way to stop it was to separate you two. I told Chiron and made it happen and that messed up their plan. They decided to go with the plan when Edmond came to visit and tried to capture you. He had you lost your star amulet so you weren't as strong and he tried to get you when one of them gave him the magic to turn into a monster. He could get you for sure."  
"But he didn't get me."  
"No, he had a weakness that stopped him from getting you, giving the moon time to get you."  
"What was it?"  
"Rhydian was in love with you."

The twins eyes lid up.  
"When he got you out he blamed it on the moon, erased every witnesses memory but mine and fled with his club. I didn't see him until my mother's funeral where he gave me the elixir. And that's all I know."  
"So what now?" Clarrise asked everyone.  
"We find Ryan, have him tell us what happened after-"  
"And then we kill him." Edmond said finishing his sister's sentence.


	16. Chapter 16

**I can't wait to see what happens next! I'm thinking of ending this story soon so I could start the sequel I just wanted to tell you, Gory the Eagle is so big, you could sit on one side of him and a person on the other side couldn't hear you if you whispered SO. I don't own PJO ON WITH STORY!**

"I'm sorry that I can't help anymore." Maddy said helping everyone onto Gory, including Percy and Annabeth. They were rested and were ready to set off.  
"Maybe you could..."Erica said.  
"How?"  
"You can contact the camps and tell them to get prepared for war. They cannot become immortal." Edmond said. Maddy nodded.  
"Goodbye Maddy!" Annabeth waved.  
Before they could set off to find Ryan, the needed to find out more on the group of people looking to become immortal. Maddy gave them an address to an old member that quit. Percy and Annabeth lead the way while Gory flew else but Nico and Erica where talking about what the were going to do for the war.  
"Nico, what am I going to do." Erica was sitting down staring at her feet.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The prophecy said I'm going to-"  
"You don't know that, all it said was fall, it didn't mean anyone was going to die."  
"But what if it did? I was the mistake, I must be the one who falls." Then a misty cloud appeared with Chiron's face.  
"Erica! What is this message I got for war?"  
"Ryan, he's in this group that's becoming immortal and there is definitely something behind it. And we don't think his group is small."  
"Ryan? Your old friend."  
"Or at least I thought was my friend."  
*RUMBLE!*  
"Shoot! Percy! We need to land! Gory can't fly in a storm!"  
"Percy? Gory? Fly?"  
"Bye Chiron! I'll talk later!" Erica ran her hand through the mist as Gory landed. It was pouring, lightning was everywhere. Everyone understood.  
"He's is here."

"EVERYONE SILENT!" A lady shouted over about 10,000 people ready for war."Are you all ready to fight for immortality?!"  
"YEAH!"  
"Then let's capture the Golden Children and finally get what we waited 100 years for!"  
"YEAH!"  
"And we shall overthrow the gods and have an new ruler! ME!"  
"ALL HAIL QUEEN EVANGELINE! ALL HAIL THE QUEEN THAT CAME BACK FROM THE UNDERWORLD!"  
"I want the golden children GO!"  
"ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!" Evangeline Star raised her sword as her troops set off to find her children.  
"What should I do miss?" Ryan asked  
"You are one of my longest members, when I get the children, you may have the honors."  
"Yes miss."  
"Now go help the others."  
"I'm on it miss." Ryan walked away to find his old friends knowing exactly where they'd be.

As the rain fell, the group searched for the man Maddy told them to look for.  
"Are you sure he's here?" Clarrise said smacking a bush with her sword.  
"He's gotta be-"  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BUSHES KID!" An old man ran out of the bushes. He looked very familiar to Edmond, but it didn't make sense.  
"I'm sorry sir, she was just frustrated." Erica apologized  
"AND WHO ARE YOU TO-" He stopped mid sentence.  
"Gory...?"  
"How do you know my bird?"Edmond said.  
"Your bird?" the man examined him."Who are you?"  
"I'm Edmond and this is my sister Erica." Erica smiled and waved. The man took a step back.  
"But...your imprisoned!"  
"No we aren't..."  
"But I saw your necklaces! The monster had your power!"  
"These?" Erica showed him the amulets.  
"YES! THOSE!" He yelled making everyone jump."  
"Sir? Are you there?" A boy, a little younger than Percy, came out and immediately figured out something was up with the old man and tried to calm him down."  
"Sir come inside,"The boy said leading him where he came from,"You guys can come too."  
He lead them pass the bushes that lead to a big rock. The boy moved aside a large branch that had stairs that lead down. He walked down the stairs and put the old man on a bed to rest.  
"This is some place you got here." Percy said.  
"Thanks." He said making the fire larger.  
"Are you a son of Vulcan?" Sophie asked.  
"Uh, actually the Greek one."  
"So are you his grandson?" Annabeth asked.  
"Oh no, we used to be in this club but he quit because the leader planed to do something horrible."  
"She was my wife," the man said shaking,"She was dead but she came back."  
"What?" Nico said. He knew that was impossible.  
"No one knew how she did it, but when she came back, she wanted to become immortal." The boy said.  
"My wife came to me and said the only way to become immortal was to make an elixir of life(A.N. House of Anubis fans *wink**wink*)made from an ingredients I didn't know of at first, but then I saw it and left."  
"What was it?" Annabeth asked.  
"The living blood of one of my children," The old man said  
"I'm sorry, but I had to ask, you seem very familiar to me, who are you?" Edmond said.  
"Edward Star." The old man said grinning. Erica thought for a minute.  
"How old are you mister Star?"Erica asked.  
"I'll give you an hint," The man leaned in closer," I had twins born on June 23, 1907. I am also charm maker. The last charms I made were of a star and of a sun which I gave to them before Athena took them to Camp Half-Blood."  
"Daddy?" Erica said blinking.  
"Erica and Edmond, my children." Edmond and Erica rushed to hug their father.  
"Hey guys," Clarisse interrupted,"You do know this means you have to fight your mom right."  
"I don't want to hurt her..."  
"There is another way to end her back." said.  
"How?" Edmond asked  
"The only way you could come back from the dead was if you had a good reason and if you had someone living that knew the chant. The only way to send her back without killing her again is to help her find or complete the reason she came back."  
"Do you know what it is?"  
"Unfortunately, no I don't."  
"Well, I guess we can ask him." Erica growled looking through the rock windows to see Ryan walking towards them.

**Oooooh! Rhydian is here! What will happen next! So I just wanted to say thank you all for reading my 1st story on here and I'm already starting the next few stories and all Erica goes through. So please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you like it :) 1 or 2 more chapters left! OK! So I'm back yet again to tell you that i'm looking for a few OC's for my next story of the Golden child series so all you have to do is answer these questions**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Godly Parent:

His/Her view on Erica and Nico:

Powers:

Does this person want to sing? If so backup or up front?:

Thanks and don't forget to review more!

**On with the story!**

Ryan walked to the rock. He had known that Edward and his little helper boy moved here and knew some how the twins would be drawn here. As soon as he reached the house, a boy and two girls came out.

"What do you want." The boy said. Ryan took a good look at him a knew who he was.

"Ah, Percy Jackson, the guy who turned down immortality. You are the most hated person of the people I know. We have worked for so many years to get what you were offered and you turn it down."

"I had my reasons."Percy said.

"Now answer his question."

"Annabeth right? Athena's most trusted daughter." Ryan took a look at her."You don't look at all what I imagined you look like. I imagined Jackson's sidekick to be more...nerdy."

"Shut your mouth or I'll cut it off!"

"She is nerdy..." Clarrise whispered but Ryan heard.

"I don't believe I know you...oh I know. The Drakon slayer, I didn't know you'd still be up and fighting after your friend-"

"YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH BOY!" Clarrise was about to attack but her feet started sinking to the ground.

"Don't Clarrise." Erica said walking out with her brother. She looked so sad to see her old friend hurting her new ones.

"Ryan." Edmond said. He had nothing to say to him.

"Ah, the stars of the quest. Your mother's looking for you," He smirked,"So, will you come along or will we have to do this the hard way."

Erica cracked her knuckles.

"How about we do it my way." Erica said. She jumped over him avoiding everything he threw at her.

"Come on Erica, is this all you going to do? Dance!?"

"No," Erica said. She did a backflip and landed on Gory."Bye Ryan."

They flewout of sight but Erica was still looking in his direction.

"Did you get it?" Erica said not moving her eyes.

"Yeah, but I think I could've done better than her look out." Nico said.

"That was a great idea Edmond! You guys distract him while I get Ryan's map-"

"And I look out."

"-then get Gory! Your a genius!" Sophie hugged Edmond making him blush. Then Sophie blushed.

"Awe look at the love birds!" Clarrise said making a kissy face. Everyone laughed making their cheeks turn even redder!

"We're here." Edmond said, his face returning to normal.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth said. Through the whole city was troops of monsters and demigods serching for the twins. There were sky partrol so they couldn't get to their leader.

"How are we going to get to her?"

"Maybe we can help!" Everyone looked down to see Thalia and the hunters.

"And them too!" A hunter pointed to the camps that were ready for battle. Percy looked at them.

"Well, let's go!" They charged down the hill to get to the heart of the city. Mrs.O'Leary was helping Gory fight off the other monsters. Lightning struck, torandos came, darkness came. The mortals ran and screamed away. Erica and Edmond used every power they had. It was horrible. Blood filled the streets and there were screams heard everywhere. The group still stayed together.

"PERCY BEHIND YOU!"

"DUCK CLARRISE!"

"JUMP SOPHIE!"

"DON'T BE SUCH A BABY NICO!"

They finally make it to the top of the space needle to see , but she was ready for them. When they stepped out of the elevator there was a group of demigods ready to kill. They saw Evangeline on the other side getting her elixer of life ready to drink. Percy, Annabeth, Clarrise, and the hunters took on the other demigods while Nico, Sophie, and the twins went to stop Evangeline.

"Welcome children."

"Evangeline." Edmond said

"Don't you mean mother? You should've learned your manners."

"A mother is someone who takes care of her children and protectes them, not tries to kill them."

"I just wanted what was best for our family-"

"No. You just wanted what was best for you." Erica retorted. They got ready to fight when Ryan came out.

"Don't do it Erica, don't hurt your mother. Edmond, all your life you wanted for your family to be happy, your mother is included in that."

"But so is my sister and I, and we will always come first."

"What do you want out of this Evangeline? Immortality just hurts you."

"I came back to kill a child of my blood to become immortal. I went through years of training to I get to where I am. I can't stand the underworld, I need this."

"I'm sorry but, I can't let you do that." Just as she said this, Sophie tied her hands together.

"NO!" Evangeline broke out making Sophie fall back into the glass.

"SOPHIE!" Edward ran to get her.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Evangeline threw a knife towards Sophie, but Edmond jumped in front and took the blade.

"NO! EDMOND!" Erica screamed

"My baby..." Evangeline looked at Edmond bleeding out as his sister ran to him. She began to see her baby's faces, the faces she only had a few seconds to see before see died. She muttered 4 last words before returning to the underworld.

"I love you both."

And she was gone.

"Edmond..." Erica said trying to help her brother. Edmond was trying to get up.

"Sophie is she-"

"Edmond..." Sophie muttered.

"You guys are dying, your aura's fading." Nico said standing next to Erica.

"Can I talk to Nico real quick, Erica?" Edmond said. Erica nodded and left.

"It's obvious you like my sister." Edmond said

"Is it that obvious?" he asked. Sophie and Edmond nodded

"Get her to love you, and love her with all your life." He said looking at Sophie grabbing her hand. They smiled. Erica walked back in.

"Good bye Erica, I love you."

"I love you too." Erica and Nico walked out leaving them to say good bye to eachother.

"I'll catch you on the flip side." Sophie said

"I love you."

"Me too." They smiled one last time and dissaperd into the stars.

** Nico: So before we leave to take a LOOOOOOONG brake, we just wanted to thank you for reading, we had so much fun here behind the scenes**

** *Flash back***

**Nico: Whatever, just say the disclamer already.**

** Me:Well, someone needs a happy meal.**

** Erica: He only wants to see what happens next.**

** Me:Shut up!**

** Erica:I'm you! I can only shut up if you do!**

** Me:True...**

** Nico: GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!**

** Me: Fine, I don't own PJO.**

** Nico:THANK YOU!**

**Nico: REALLY!**

** Erica: YOU LEFT US ON A CLIFF HANGER!**

** Me: Calm down guys...gosh**

** Nico: HOW CAN THAT BE! ALL OF TH-**

** Me: Just wait for the next chapter little idot...hmm, I like that nickname, from now on your little idot!**

** Erica: I like that! *Hi 5***

** Nico:...I hate you**

** Erica: Ok, this will probably get ugly, so bye!**

** Me:You can't say 'So Bye' Only I can!**

** Nico: But she is you!**

** Me: Die you little-**

** Erica: BYE!**

** Me:LITTLE IDOOOOOOOOOT!**

** Nico: WHAAAAAAAAT!**

** Me:I'm to lazy, get me a soda?**

** Nico: No**

** Me:Fine you can die in the story then...**

** Nico:Fine!**

** Me:And do disclaimer?**

** Nico:*sigh*Fine, she doesn't own PJO.**

** Me:On with the story!**

_**Me:Okay so I hope you enjoyed the story!**_

_** Little Idiot: So by-**_

_** Me: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TEL YOU! MY! LINE!**_

_** Little Idot: Ok...fine then**_

_** Me: Bye**_

**Me: So, sorry I havn't updated for a long time but I was really busy.**

** Erica: She worked so hard in school that she made the honor roll and-**

** Nico:WHO CARES! I'VE WAITED LONGER THAT I SHOULD HAVE! YOU SHOULD DROP SCHOOL LIKE ME!**

** Me: I can't, my parents would go to jail.**

** Little Idot: WELL- wait, DOES MY NAME SAY LITTLE IDOT!?**

** Me:Would you calm dowm if I bought you a Happy Meal?**

** Little Idot:...yes**

** Me:Ok then, bye viewers!**

**Nico:Hi! I just- HEY! MY NAME IS BACK!**

** Erica: *Hits head on wall***

** Me: As this idot was about to say, thanks for putting up for this really weird story that I don't exactlty have a plan for...I just write and go. Please review!**

** Nico:So...I hope flying goes well.**

** Erica: Well let's see...*grin evil like* Rick owns PJO so-**

** Me:ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: Ok! I'm awake!**

** Zzzzzzzzzzz**

** Me: Nico and Erica fell asleep...oh well! Bye!**

** Me:So...hi.**

** Edmond and Sophie: Hi...**

** *silence***

** Me:Well...I don't own PJO, so, um-**

** Sophie: Wait! Aren't you going to tell us how we met?**

** Me:No**

** Edmond: Why not!**

** Me:Because I don't know much about Camp Jupiter and I don't feel like it.**

** *10 minutes later***

** Me: OK! I'LL TELL YOU! DON'T HURT ME!**

** Edmond: Good.**

** Me: On with the story!**

** Me:So now that you know how everything happened, lets go back to the story I was on.**

** Little Idiot: But who was-**

** Me: SHHHHHHHHHH! *whispers that no one else in the story read the last part so forget about it***

** Little Idiot:*forgets* Can you just change my name back?**

** Me: You can't hide the truth, sorry.**

** Nico: Well it's not fair, I mean everyone else gets their real name!**

** Me:*whispers to readers* He's so slow he didnt realize I changed his name back yet.**

** Me: On with the story!**

***End flashback***

** Erica:Or maybe not so fun...**

** Me:Oh well, thank you all and I love you!**

**Everyone:SO BYE! :) **

** Me:What? I had to let them do at least 1 before the story ended, haha bye :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nico:Wow! This is the last chapter in the 1st story! SO PLEASE KEEP ON READING AND SUBMITTING OC's! Please read the sequel that the author haven't written YET, but will come soon :)**  
**Erica:The author says it has lots of singing and has 1 surprise host :)**  
**Edmond and Sophie: This is our LAST appearance as a main character but we might be mentioned a few times in future stories so keep supporting us!**  
**Clarrise: It was a honor to help my sister out :)**  
**Percy: Technically she's OUR sister**  
**Annabeth: No! Gods don't have DNA...**  
**Chiron: Just continue the story miss.**  
**Me:Ok...fine. Erica, you can do the honors.**  
**Erica: Really?!**  
**Me:Yeah just do it before I change my mind.**  
**Erica:SO on with the story! YES! I FINALLY GOT TO SAY IT!**

Percy and Annabeth lead the way back to Camp Half-Blood because no one else could. Clarrise said she had to get some things and it would take long time before she would get back, and Erica just couldn't. She was to strong to cry but Nico knew she needed a shoulder to lead on. He didn't leave her side until they got back that night. All she needed was time to realize what had happened, Nico understood that. After all that happened in the past few years Bianca never left his mind, until Erica came along.  
"Erica take your stuff, we found you a determined cabin." Chiron said leading her to the Aphrodite cabin. She didn't fit in with them though, she wore black clothing, while the other girls wore pink. They knew she was in pain from what happened so they helped her but she just couldn't hear "I know how you feel" from people who didn't.  
It was midnight and Erica couldn't sleep so she walked outside and saw Nico sitting on his cabin porch. He was staring at the sky watching the stars just as Erica had done before they left. She took his jacket off of her bed and walked over to him.  
"Hi Erica." Nico said. Erica put Nico's jacket on him like a blanket.  
"Hey."  
"I was just thinking about when I found out my sister died. Seeing you like this reminds me of myself."  
"I bet you guys went through a lot together."  
"Yeah, everything, our mother's death, our adventure in the casino that made time go faster, and even going to school. We did everything together until the point when she joined the hunters. I always blame myself everyday, like you do. If it wasn't for me, my sister wouldn't have joined, she wouldn't have left, she wouldn't have gotten the toy for me even though she was going to die if she did". Nico started to tear up so Erica comforted him.  
"We can get through it, let's make our pain our strength, we could be the strongest people in camp. Ok?"  
Nico looked into her eyes, the same pair of blue eyes he saw on the winter solstice The eyes he had protected and fallen in love with.

"Sure."

The next day was a happy day, everyone was training or resting, while others enjoyed their free time. Chiron could be found helping the children, Percy could be found kissing Annabeth at the edge of the water, Clarrise was out on her own doing who knows what, and Nico could be found in Erica's tree dome trying to catch Erica for steeling his skull ring.  
Everyone was beginning to like Erica, she was just like them, but a little different. But out of all the friends at camp, Erica would always be with Nico doing what they do. Outside of hanging out, Erica learned about all the important things she missed in the last few years by reading her brother, Percy Jackson's, memories and putting it on paper so everyone would remember by reading it.  
No one ever learned her secret. Only the other 3 knew and they didn't tell a soul. No one knew where Clarrise was so she couldn't tell. Erica and Percy got along very well, she continued to teach him tricks with water and even how to use a hurricane(which he almost destroyed the camp doing). Annabeth learned that Erica was born to fight and no longer got mad if Erica beat her. They became best "girl friends" and always talked to each other about stuff they couldn't talk to with guys, just because they wouldn't understand.

Eventually, people forgot of the war now named "Edmond's war" and moved on. But Erica never forgot, but she wasn't sad anymore. She could always see Edmond and Sophie in the stars holding hands forever, saying good bye. When Chiron was burning shrouds from the lost souls, Erica burnt a shroud she made for Edmond and Sophie. It had a picture of a girl holding the sun that shined the color of the sun when it was burnt. In her hand was Edmond's amulet of the sun which she clutched in her hand.

"Good bye brother." Erica said walking away. She took Nico hand and went to face the future.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, so I know the "Fanfiction rule police" are going to tell me off for posting this but I just wanted you to read a preview of the sequel and to tell you about the story 365 days. So let's get started!**

**365 days is going to go with the 2nd story(Which is now called "The Singing Games") With what happens every week! When something happen the The Singing Games, Erica might talk about it in 365 days so you might want to check it out! It hasn't gotten many views and on today's post(March 16th) almost no one read it! So, read Golden Child, send it to your friends, read 365 days, then send it to your friends, then wait for The Singing Games, read it, wait for it and 365 days every week, then DON't send it to your friends but talk to them about it the next time you see them before they read it so they get excited to read it.**

**So are you ready for the preview? Here it is!**

"Put it on." Erica told her. When Annabeth put it on, She looked like Sally Jackson so Erica changed to like a poodle and they walked inside.  
"Hi I need to get my son Percy Jackson out of class."  
"Why?"  
"I have terrible news for him and he couldn't continue school after I tell him."  
"Why? What happened?" Erica bit Annabeth's leg  
"Ow! Uh, his girlfriend is in the hospital."  
"Oh my! What for?!"  
"An infected dog bite." Annabeth said through her teeth.  
"Is it fatal?"  
"I think so."  
"Oh poor dear!" The lady started to cry and called for Percy to come quickly. When he came, he raised an eyebrow because he saw the lady crying.  
"I hope your girlfriend makes it son!" The lady blew her nose and Percy's eyes widen.  
"Why? What happened to Annabeth?!"  
"Come outside." Annabeth whispered. They walked out side and saw Gory so Annabeth took off her scarf because Percy was hyperventilating.

**Love it? Hate it? Review what you think of the preview and send in any OC's! Then wait for the story coming out soon! SO BYE!**


End file.
